


Reading Week

by monsterkiss



Category: Misao (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterkiss/pseuds/monsterkiss
Summary: Misao prepares a gift for her precious friend.
Relationships: Aki/Misao (Misao)
Kudos: 25





	Reading Week

**Author's Note:**

> Back on the RPG-horror train... still one of my favourite sub-genres. Enjoying writing little things for little games like this, I might make a habit of it.

“I made you lunch today… if you want it?”

Aki turned away from the edge of the roof, shielding her eyes from the sun. “You made it? Like, hand-made it?”

“Yes…” Misao looked down, shuffling on her feet as she gingerly held the two little boxes. “You don’t have to eat it, if you don’t want to…”

“Of course I do! That’s so sweet.”

She smiled, looking even further down do hide her naked enthusiasm. “It’s really nothing.”

“Do you wanna eat them up here? The weather’s just perfect for it.”

“Right now? With you?”

“Duh, why wouldn’t we eat it together? You made the food, after all.” She tugged her jacket off and spread it on the floor, settling onto it. She looked up at Misao and patted the ground next to her.

She lowered herself down awkwardly, handing her the boxed lunch without looking, not wanting to see her reaction. The sounds of eating were enthusiastic, at least.

“Oh, did you start the history homework yet? I keep putting it off.”

She frowned. “Isn’t it due this afternoon?”

“Yeah, but,” Aki said, chewing a mouthful of beef, “it looked really hard, so I knew I’d need the adrenaline to get through it.” She swallowed. “This is nice. Homemade stuff is always just _better,_ isn’t it?”

“Thank you.” She smiled again, not turning away this time. “I can try and help you with the homework after but, um, I might not be able to do much in this time.”

Aki shook her head. “Don’t worry about that. I told you, adrenaline can do almost anything, and friendship can do the rest.”

Misao’s smile faltered a little, but she nodded.

For a while they just ate in companionable silence as the clouds slowly crept across the sky and the sounds of lively students filtered up from below.

“Hey, do you wanna skip gym tomorrow? It’s gonna be another nice day and I don’t wanna waste it sweating and gross.”

“Aki?”

“Yeah?”

“How much longer are you gonna do this?”

“Hm?” Aki tilted her head, ponytail of bronze hair cascading over her shoulder.

Misao folded her hands over her still-untouched lunch. “You’re not like me. You’ve got a life to get back to. Who knows what’s happening to you on the other side?” She twisted her skirt. “I’m not even sure how long it’s been anymore.” 

Aki paused, then nodded slowly, looking out into the air, the sky that curved around all sides and the clouds across it that, on very close inspection, did not look much like clouds at all. After a long time, such as time was, she turned back, resting her fingertips on Misao’s arm.

“When does anybody leave school? When you graduate, right?”

Misao looked at her, frowning.

“When you’ve learnt what you need to learn… and it’s time to move on.”

She looked away, shaking her head. “That might take a long time, Aki. I might…” She took a deep, shivering breath. “I think a part of me will always be here.” Downstairs, in the other rooms. “This will always be the place where…”

“Misao.” The hand gently squeezed her arm. “Do you think that’s just you?”

She managed to look at Aki, with some effort.

“This is always gonna be the place where I let down someone I liked, really badly.”

“Aki-”

“So you see,” she said, squeezing her fingers, “we’re both stuck here, right? Until we can put it right… until we can find some kinda peace, I guess.”

“Aki,” she said again, clumsily tangling their hands together, “that’s very sweet, but…”

But is it true? The words died on her tongue, smothered by the uncertainty in the answer. She couldn’t ask it, not yet.

But, perhaps in time. And they had time.

So instead she sat beside her, the breeze of the endless schoolday ruffling their hair.


End file.
